Disappearance of Hatsune Miku
by SelphyBabe
Summary: Hatsune Miku has gone missing! And it's up to the best detectives in town to find her.
1. Chapter 1

Disappearance of Hatsune Miku

Jasmyn, Kathleena and I were sleeping soundly on the floor when Michael decided to run into the room.

"TURN ON THE TELEVISION TO CHANNEL 9! NOW!" He yelled.

"Whaaa…how did you get in our apartment." I said yawning and rubbing my eyes.

"Didn't you give him a key." Jasmyn said rolling over.

"Why'd I do that." I said sitting up.

Michael jumped over us and turned on the T.V. " Breaking News: Hatsune Miku has gone missing." The news person boomed.

" WHAT?" Jasmyn, Kathleena and I yelled.

"And that is why you should always watch the news." Michael said.

"I was enjoying the concert and the next thing you know it went dark ,and when the lights turned back on she was gone!" A girl said to the news reporter.

"That's horrible!" I yelled.

"Who would kidnap Hatsune Miku?" Jasmyn said.

"Who wouldn't want to she has a bunch of money." Michael said.

The phone rang loudly and Kathleena jumped to get it.

"Hello…Uh-huh….yeah…..okay! bye!" Kathleena hung up the phone.  
>"Guess what detectives just got the case titled "The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku!" Kathleena said.<p>

"We did!" We all yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Bright and early Saturday morning Kathleena, Michael, Jasmyn and I went to the Royal Theater the scene of the crime.

"Whoa, I never been in here, It's so big!" Michael said.

"Theaters tend to be big." Kathleena said.

"Shut up." Micheal said.

"Michael go on my Ipad and find a video of Hatsune's Kidnapping there has to be a bunch." I said.

While Michael was busy tapping away Kathleena, Jasmyn and I decided to go where the main light switches are.

" Whoever beat up the dudes near the light switches cleaned up really good."

She was right. Not a drop of blood, not a thing out of place.

"Just making the job harder for us." Kathleena said.

"Hey, I found a video." Michael said running into the room.

" Great let me see it." I said taking the Ipad and pressing play.

_Arigato __soshite__Sayounara_ Miku sang right before the lights turned off.

" This was so planned out." Kathleena said.

"Well looks like we're going to have to ask the people what they heard." Jasmyn said. 

" Who are we going to interview first?" Michael asked.

"Rin, Len and Luka of course they were at the concert." I said.

"When are we going to interview Gakupo?" Jasmyn asked.

"And when are we going to interview Kaito?" Kathleena asked.

"Never, they weren't at the concert." I said.

"But that's not fair Tiffany you get to talk to your man but we don't get to talk to our men." Jasmyn said.

"Stop complaining it's part of the job." I said smiling the hugest smile ever.

"But Tiffany…" Kathleena and Jasmyn said.

"No buts! Now let's go." Jasmyn and Kathleena sighed and followed me.

" And this is why I don't have crushes, so I won't get disappointed." Michael said running to catch up to us.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At about noon we were at the mansion in which all the Vocaloids lived in.

"Okay." I said turning around to face Kathleena and Jasmyn.

"We are here for Rin, Len, and Luka. No Kaito or Gakupo or anyone else! Understand?"

"Yes we do." They said in unison disappointed.

I turned around and knocked on the door…and let's just say I was not prepared for what was behind that door. Out from behind door #1 was a shirtless, pant less ( he had boxers on, don't get any ideas) Len Kagamine!

"Hello." Len said yawning.

"Uh…uh…..ummm….uh." I stuttered speechless, almost breathless.

"Hi were detectives we were wondering if we could ask you, Rin, and Luka a few questions." Jasmyn said saving my butt.

That's when Len woke up.

"Omigosh I'm so sorry! I'm not even dressed! Yeah you guys can talk to us I'll be right back!" Len said blushing as he quickly closed the door.

"OMG I JUST SAW LEN AND HE WAS PRACTICALLY NUDE!" I shouted going all fan girly.

"Calm down Tiffany." Kathleena said.

"BUT HE WAS SUPER HOT AND..AND…AND OMIGOSHHH I WISH I TOOK A PICTURE!" I yelled jumping around.

"TIFFANY CALM DOWN!" Michael yelled.

Suddenly the door open so I stopped yelling and got all professional.

"Sorry for the wait." Len said coming out the door Rin and Luka following behind him.

"No problem." I said.

"So you wanted to ask us some questions?" Rin asked.

" Yes um Rin what did you hear or feel or somehow see when the lights went out that day?" I asked.

"Well I ran to go get Miku and I couldn't find her so I just stood there in the middle of the stage, and I felt someone bump into me, they said "ow" and their voice sounded familiar but I didn't know who's it was. Rin stated.

" Oh thank-you." I said writing it down in my notebook.

"Luka same question." Kathleena said.

" Well I was downstairs getting some coffee and when the lights turned off I went to the lightswitch, I was about to see if the switch was still up and I felt a hand, and then I was punched, knocked into the wall and unconscious for a bit." Luka said.

"Ow." Kathleena, Jamyn, Michael and I all said at once, flashing back to when we were in training to become detectives. We all hated the physical part.

"Len same question." Jasmyn said.

" Well, nothing really exciting happened with me, I hate when the lights go out so I just stood there." Len said smiling.

I giggled.

"No further questions." I said.

"Oh wait I have one! Is Gakupo in that house and does he have clothes on?" Jasmyn asked.

"Come on Jasmyn time to go!" I said pulling her.

"But I wanna see Gakupo!" She yelled. "Did someone call me?" Gakupo asked coming out the house half naked of course.

"NO!" I yelled getting in front of Jasmyn to push her.

"What all the commotion about?" Kaito asked coming outside half naked.

"WHY DON'T YOU GUYS PUT SHIRTS ON! MICHAEL HOLD BACK KATHLEENA!" I yelled. "Gakupo your awesome!" Jasmyn shouted.

"I LOVE YOU KAITO!" Kathleena yelled.

"That's it let's start pushing them Mic." I said.

Michael and I pushed them a good block and a half away before letting go.

"Gakupo was hot." Jasmyn said.

"So was Kaito." Kathleena said.

" Ughhh okay next we have to go ask the managers questions." I said.

" Can we get lunch first?" Michael asked.

"Sure fatty let's go." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After we got lunch ( at Wendy's if you were wondering) we headed over to Crypton Future Media Inc.

"Oh I feel so fat" Michael said rubbing his tummy.

"You are fat." Kathleena, Jasmyn and I all said in unison.

"Hey, I've been losing weight." Michael said.

"Really? I couldn't tell." I said opening to doors to Crypton Future Media.

The first thing we felt as we opened the door was a blast of cool, crisp air.

"Oh, that feels good" Jasmyn said. I walked up to the lady sitting on the front desk.

"Hello, I was wondering if we could talk to Hiroyuki Itoh, and Wataru Sasaki, we're detectives and we wanted to ask them some questions." I said trying to sound as official as possible because I didn't feel like getting out my badge.

The lady at the front desk was convinced enough (or really didn't care) and called them down.

"They're coming down." She said as she picked up a Seventeen magazine.

"That women certainty isn't 17." Kathleena whispered as we went to take a seat.

"Ya think." I said. About 5 minutes later Hiroyuki Itoh and Wataru Sasaki came.

"Hello, Hello." Itoh and Sasaki said as they shook our hands.

"Come I know a place we could talk." Itoh said leading us to a room.

We went into was seemed like a meeting room. One long table with chairs on each side and a white board at one end of the table. We all took a seat and Michael took out his notepad ,and Itoh and Sasaki waited for the questions.

"What did you hear, feel or possibly see when the lights turned off?" Michael asked.

"Well, I was down the hall when the lights turned off, I saw a man dressed in all black near the light switch and I saw that the security guards were on the ground so I went to see what was going on ,but as soon as I got there the lights turned out so I tried to get them back on when the man in black punched me in my face and I blacked out." Sasaki said.

"Okay, Itoh same question." Michael said.

"Well, I went to go see if I could find Miku and I thought I found her ,but it wasn't her it was some other person and that person pushed me to the ground, I got up and went to go and try to find Miku ,but instead I found Rin." Itoh said.

Michael nodded as he wrote everything down.

"Have you talked to Miku's brother Mikuo?" Itoh asked.

"No, we haven't." Jasmyn said.

"Oh, then you really should, he's been doing his own little investigation, he might know stuff you don't know" Itoh said.

"Thank-you for that, we will have to go talk to him." Kathleena said.

"I don't have any more questions, Thank-you for your time." Michael said sounding all official.

We all got up and left the room, Itoh and Sasaki went back up and we went outside.

"Mikuo huh? He's probably more worried about Miku than anyone else." I said walking around.

"Let's go see him today so I can see my Gakupo again." Jasmyn said.

"No, tomorrow. And this time were calling before we go so we don't have the same problem as we did today." I said.

"Aww come on Tiffany your no fun." Kathleena said.

"Whatever, I'm going to check out that new movie Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya, anyone wanna come with?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Kathleena, Jasmyn and Michael yelled as they ran up

to catch up to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day we went to the Vocaloid Mansion once again.

"Did you call?" Michael asked.

"Ehhh….I forgot." I admitted smiling.

"You just wanna see Len half naked again." He said. All I did was continue to smile.

"Ohhh I wanna ring the doorbell" Jasmyn said running up to the doorbell. Rin opened the door she was wearing a bikini.

"Oh it's you guys, Itoh said you guys might come and talk to Mikuo." She said smiling.

"Come in he's in the pool."

We followed Rin while looking at the inside of the mansion as if it was a museum.

"I wanna touch something…but I'm afraid I'll break it." Kathleena whispered.

"Me too." I whispered back. We went through a glass sliding door to the pool.

"Mikuooo! The detectives are here!" Rin shouted.

Mikuo got out of the pool. His teal hair glistened in the sunlight and his abs just shined. Michael pulled out four napkins. He handed one to Kathleena

"For your disgusting drool." He said.

He handed another to Jasmyn

" For you never ending nosebleed."

And he handed the last to me.

"For both."

"Heh heh heh thanks." Kathleena, Jasmyn and I said in unison.

After we cleaned ourselves up and Mikuo dried himself and put a shirt on (sadly) we went back into the house and to the living room.

"You guys act like you could care less about Miku." I said.

"Nah, we're trying to get our minds off it so we won't be all depressed." Mikuo said his hair still dripping wet.

"I wanna lick his hair." Jasmyn whispered getting her tongue ready.

Mikuo turned around and Jasmyn put her tongue back in her mouth.

"So what do you know?" Jasmyn asked.

"I think I know the culprits." Mikuo answered.

"Really? Who?" Michael asked excitedly.

"Zatsune Miku and Mikuo." Mikuo said. "They've always hated us and I think I know someone who will agree with me that they are the kidnappers."

"Who who who?" Michael asked. He just loved this part of the job.

"Tako Luka, the octopus Luka." He answered. "You see I was watching a video and I saw Tako Luka in the crowd when the lights cut off and since octopuses can see in the dark she would know!" Mikuo rejoiced.

"Great! Where is Tako Luka?" Kathleena asked.

Mikuo turned away.

"She's been missing ever since the concert." Mikuo sadly said.

"Do you think they knew about Tako Luka…."I wondered.

"No,no Tako ran away probably trying to go after them." Mikuo said.

"You don't have any idea where Miku Z. and Mikuo Z. could be hiding?" Jasmyn asked.

"Somewhere old and abandon." Mikuo said.

"Then it looks like we're checking every old and abandon place in town." I said.

"Can I help? I really would like to see my sister again." Mikuo pleaded.

"Sure, we could use all the help we can get." Kathleena said.

"Are we going to do it today?" Michael asked.

"No, let's start tomorrow okay?" I said.

"Alright!" Everyone answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning we went to out first abandoned place. It was a very large house father out into the city,there was overgrown plants encircling the house.

"Ehh this place looks pretty scary..." Michael said looking at the house as if it was Big Foot.

"HAHA wuss." Kathleena said.

"Come on let's go, but be careful it's a old house so it might not be as stable." I warned walking into the door. The first thing we saw as we walked into the house was dirt and lots of it.

"Did the person that lived here put their plants in their house?" Mikuo questioned walking further into the house.

We all continued to investigate futher until we heard a scream come from Jasmyn.

"OMG there's like 10 dead cats in the kitchen." She yelled running out of the kitchen.

"That's nasty..." I said going into the kitchen.

"Did you step on one of them?" Mikuo asked.

"Yeah, the fat one." Jasmyn replied.

"Ewww haha." Mikuo said going into the kitchen.

I could feel Mikuo eyes on me as I stared at the fat cat Jasmyn stepped on.

"Hey Tiffany what's-" Mikuo stopped himself when he realized what I was looking at.

When Jasmyn stepped on the cat it's guts came out of it's body, along to what seemed like a hundred flies. Mikuo and I stared at each other for a second.

"EWWWWWWWWWWW!" we both yelled running out the kitchen.

"Let's get outta here I don't think Miku and Mikuo Z. would've picked such a disgusting place to hide." I said running out of the house.

"Jeez was it that bad?" Michael asked.

"Yes it was let's go." Mikuo said.

The next place we went to wasn't at all that disgusting. It was a little brown one-story house near no major roads.

"Look there's a basement and an attic in this house, Michael and Mikuo go to the basement, Jasmyn and Kathleena go to the attic and I'll explore the first floor okay?" I said.

"Okay!" They responded and went to their posts.

I look around the first floor and found absolutely nothing. The I heard a girly scream come from the basement. I suppressed my laughter and went down to see what was wrong. When I got down I saw Michael looking horrified and Mikuo rolling on the floor laughing.

"What happened?" I asked.

" Michael saw a fake skeleton and screamed like a girl!' Mikuo said through his laughter. Michael watched us as we laughed at him.

"Come on guys it wasn't all the funny.."Michael said.

Mikuo and I continued to laugh and laugh and laugh. Michael looked at us and pouted.

"Oh, that was a good laugh." Mikuo said.

"Haha, Yea." I replied wiping the tears out of my eyes.

"Kathleena and Jasmyn have been quiet let's go check up on them." Mikuo suggested.

I nodded my head and we went off to the attic. When we got in the attic we found Kathleena and Jasmyn playing poker.

"Really guys?" I asked.

"We were bored, and we found cards." Jasmyn said.

"Come on let's go." I said.

We went to a ton of other places with a lot of things like spiders, rats ( dead and alive), bugs(large,very large), and whole lot of other stuff. By the end of the day we were tired and irritated.

"Ughh I'm done." Michael said sitting on a bench.

"Whatya mean?" I said.

"I'm done with this investigation, we've been everywhere and we haven't found anything I'm done."

"Yeah, Tiffany we have nothing, but I really want to find Hatsune Miku but where could she be." Jasmyn said.

They were right, that's what I hated the most, we had no lead, no clues or hints, we had nothing. I looked over to Mikuo who was sitting slumped over. Just when I was going to give up and go home I heard a suction cup sound, a sound an octopus would make, that made us all stop and stare...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Final Chapter

A little pink tentacle was waving under a bar.

"That's Tako Luka." Mikuo whispered.

"We have to get in that building then, Michael get the guns." Michael smiled and ran off to go get the guns.

"He loves guns doesn't he." Mikuo said.

"Oh yeah." Jasmyn, Kathleena and I said.

Michael got the guns and we went to the front door which was of course boarded up.

"Mikuo, could you do the honors?" Jasmyn asked.

"Hell yeah I will!" Mikuo exclaimed.

Mikuo kicked down the door and we all went inside.

"Alright, let's go downstairs." Kathleena said.

We went through the hallway and down a couple flights of stairs until we got to another boarded door. Mikuo kicked down the door and we saw Hatsune Miku in a horrible state. Miku's left eye was swollen shut and their was cuts and bruises all over her body. Mikuo ran straight to her and started untying the ropes her hands and legs were tied up in.

"Mikuo?" Miku asked quietly.

"Yeah it's me sis, were here to get you outta here." Mikuo whispered.

Tako Luka jumped down from were she was stuck to.

"Tako Luka if it weren't for you we would have never found Miku." I said giving her a high five (well tentacle?)

Tako Luka smiled probably feeling oh so proud.

"So where are the Zatsunes?" Michael said.

"And the Zagamines." Miku whispered.

"Them too." Mikuo said.

"Let's go kick some butt." Michael said.

Tako Luka pointed to the stairs and we were off going back upstairs to the top floor. We found the Zagamines and Zatsunes there guns already pointed and ready.

"Shizz they're ready." Jasmyn whispered in my ear.

"So who's going to die first?" Len Z. asked.

"No one has to if you just put your guns down." Micheal replied.

"Why don't you guys put your guns down first." Mikuo Z. said.

"Naww, we won't shoot if you put your guns down promise." I said.

"Don't trust us?" Miku Z. questioned.

"Who would trust criminals." Mikuo responded.

"Hmm true." Rin Z. said putting down here gun.

Micheal fearlessly (fearlessly?Can you believe it. I sure couldn't) ran over to Rin Z. to handcuff her.

"Come guys jiggs up, it's over." Rin Z. said

"Ugh whatever." Miku, Mikuo and Len Z. said throwing down their guns.

"Well this was easy...to easy." Kathleena commented.

"Yeah, beacause we weren't prepared." Rin Z. said.

"These idiots didn't want to prepare for if we got caught... and of course we get caught."

"Haha well thanks for not being prepared." Mikuo said.

"Oh shut up." Mikuo Z. said rolling his eyes.

"Oh you wanna go? Let's square up." Mikuo said.

"Hey hey. No fighting." I said.

"Fine whatever." Mikuo said.

I grabbed my phone and dialed for the police and the ambulance.

"The police will be outside for criminals shortly." I said.

"Imma go check up on Tako Luka and Miku." I went back downstairs to find Miku completely healed up.

"What the..." I said super confused.

"Oh, you don't know Tako Luka is a healer, the reason I wasn't already healed was because if I was all healed and the Zatsunes or the Zagamines saw me

like that they would have known something was up." Miku said smiling."

"Oh, woow." I said stunned.

"Well what are we doing down here let's go up I'm dying to see my friends." Miku said.

"Alright let's goo!" I said running up the steps.

Two weeks later

Everything is over the Zatsunes and Zagamines are in jail. All of the crazy interviews are done(well most of them we still have Oprah but she's not crazy.) And were paryin' at the Vocaloid mansion like a rockstar. "

This is awesome!" I yelled. Everyone was there it was an amazing party. I could never forget the last words spoken to me that day. Len and I were sitting watching the stars in the skies everyone was knocked out asleep and Len said.

"Thanks for finding Miku, your amazing." He fell asleep after that and I smiled and said.

"It's all part of the job we do."

**THE END.**


End file.
